Beneath it All
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: Then despite the good news, she bent down, and cried. Because Geoff wasn’t the only one hurting. Based on Running With the Shadows' series. Slight G x B.


**...I wasn't sure what catergories to put this under. It isn't too angsty. Oh well. **

**Thanks again for letting me write this, Running with the Shadows. (: It's weird typing your penname by the way, or anyone's penname for that matter. But I don't know what else to call you. **

**Anyway. If you haven't read RWTS's (i'm lazy, using abbreviations, I know. I'm horrible.) series yet, I totally recommend it. It's refreshing to read, especially with all romance in this category (which I am completely guilty for). So go on, read it now. **

**And actually, I suggest you read that before this, so you understand this better, as this is based on exactly that. Thanks. :D**

**Hope I did this justice, or at least close.**

**- Trish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

"I think we should start seeing other people," she declared, bluntly.

It took him awhile to sink it all in. "You don't mean- Oh. I understand, Bridge."

For a few seconds, she felt a quick wave of relief wash over her. Of course he'd understand. This was Geoff, after all. But-

Something felt evidently wrong during that long pause that followed. Bridgette heard him breathing heavily into the phone, the only obvious noise besides the moderate ticking of the clock, and the rapid tapping she did with her fingers that she wasn't quite aware of.

She bit her lip. "Geoff, I-"

"No, I'm fine, really! Don't worry too much about me, alright?"

Bridgette knew it was a lie.

"Well," Geoff said finally, interrupting her last-minute feelings of doubt, "I'll see you around. Bye Bridge."

"Bye," she uttered almost in a whisper, while staring blankly at the wall.

They hung up. She glanced towards the window, focusing miles and miles away.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

She spent most of her evening staring across the room, trying to spot him. And since she couldn't find him anywhere, she spent the whole night panicking too.

It was nearing nine when Bridgette finally decided to give it up-sort of, she would still occasionally glance around, between familiar heads-and socialize. As long as those bad thoughts didn't come back to her, she was fine.

Two full hours since the party had officially started. She knew he wouldn't miss _any_ party for the world. Especially one of those TDI reunion bashes, nothing, she reassured herself, could _ever_ keep him from _that_.

Except maybe-

She swallowed hard.

"Bridgette?" She spun around, and found herself looking up at a familiar face. DJ.

"Oh. It's just you. Hi." _The way I said it, it sounds as if I'm guilty of something. Well, technically I am, but it sounds as if I've committed murder, or-_

DJ didn't seem to find her suspicious or anything, which she had to say, she was completely relieved about. "Kinda wanted to ask you something."

Bridgette felt a lump in her throat. "Really."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Haven't seen Geoff around yet…I was wondering if you knew where he was…?" He stared at her intently, as if he was really looking forward for an answer.

He knew, she realized. Of course he did.

"I know as much as you do," she choked out. But she guessed he probably knew more.

"Huh." DJ scratched his head, tilted slightly to the side. "Haven't heard from him at all this week. He used to call me all the time."

"Really." Geoff used to call Bridgette all the time, too.

* * *

She ended up telling him everything-about how they'd ended their relationship, about how despite all that, she was always worried sick about him….

Bridgette was right. He'd already known.

"It's because of me, isn't it? Why he's been a no-show lately?" she whispered, gazing down at her heels, peeking underneath her dress.

"He loved you a lot, Bridge. That's probably the main reason, but I'm sure-" DJ put on a determined face. "There's some other things goin' on. I'll need to give him a hand."

She continued staring at the floor. "You have to, alright? Promise me you'll find out, whatever it is?"

DJ smiled. "Promise."

* * *

A week later, DJ gave her a call.

She was sitting at her car, parked during her lunch break at work, about to take a bite of the turkey ham sandwich she'd prepared beforehand, when he told her:

"Geoff's doing fine."

Bridgette paused, clutching her cellphone closer to her ear. "You mean-"

"Well, he was having some trouble at first. His ma left, dad's always out. Geoff was left to deal with some extra stress, watching over his brothers and all that. No time for being ol' Geoff, no time for parties…you see where I'm going here, right Bridgette?"

She bit her lip. "But he's-"

From the other end, she saw him nodding. "Yeah, he's good now. Doing a lot better. I met up with him a few days ago, and I helped him out and stuff."

"Thanks," she felt comforted, "I owe you one, D."

And so Bridgette hung up. She didn't know what else there was to say.

She tried to picture him-Geoff, having to cope with what he did. Bridgette had caused some of that pain, she knew that facts pretty well.

Then despite the good news, she bent down, and cried. Because Geoff wasn't the only one hurting.

* * *

"Well, this is it then, I guess," She stared out the window. They passed about a dozen houses with brick chimneys. "But what if he hates me? He probably does and I'm so sorry about it and-"

The taxi driver piped up. "What's your problem, lady?"

Bridgette flushed red. "Nothing. Sorry if I bothered you, sir."

"Sure did," he muttered under his breath then pulled to a stop. "This the place?"

She examined the photograph in between her fingers and compared it with the three-storey townhouse in front. "Yep."

He grunted and held out his hand. Bridgette paid him the exact amount due, and headed out, starting up the steps as the vehicle sped away. She rang the doorbell, adjusting the straps of her duffel bag.

Geoff answered.

DJ wasn't kidding when he'd mention he had changed quite a bit. He'd gotten thinner, not extremely much, but enough that she had noticed. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten a haircut for the longest time. And his eyes-they just weren't the same. But underneath it all, she knew, was the Geoff she had once known.

They spent minutes just standing there, often catching eachother's gaze.

She spoke first. "Listen. You're probably don't want me here. Maybe I was wrong to come here, maybe things will never be the same between us. But DJ told me everything and I don't care what you think but-I…I want to help."

A beat.

He just stared, definitely taken off guard. "I-I don't know what to say. But I guess you're not leaving me any choice here..."

Two beats.

Geoff extended his hand, and she swore, for a second there, he'd smiled. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

**Altered the ending slightly at the end there, hope you don't mind. :(**

**Hope you guys liked it. R&R, thanks!**


End file.
